Down the Rabbit Hole
by coffee whore
Summary: My shoulder's fell as my head tried to wrap itself around the situation: The Uchiha Massacer never happened, the Third Hokage is still alive, Lady Tsunade isnt the Fifth yet, and apparently I died six months ago on what was our first C ranked mission and Itachi Uchiha thinks I'm a spy and I'm on my way to see Ibiki and Inoichi... Oh great, now what is gunna happen? sakuxkimi
1. One of these things doesnt belong here

Prolouge 1: One of these things doesn't belong here...

* * *

A/N: I think it's understood that i dont own naruto...

* * *

I peeked around the corner of the building and quickly went back to my hiding position, chakra completely hidden. It was impossible, I was seeing things. They were all dead… except for two now. So why in the hell was there a group of Uchiha's walking around in Kohona and everyone was acting like it was an every day thing!? Looking back around the corner, I came nose-to-chest with a black shirt. Slowly looking upwards I stared right into a pair of very familiar onyx eyes. Itachi Uchiha was staring down at me, his eyes completely void of all emotion. What the fucking hell…

"Is there a reason you are spying on us Kunoichi?"

"N..No… I…I'm not spying!" Kami I sound like Hinata when she is around Naruto!

"Really?" Now I was surrounded by Uchiha's, none which I recognized. "What is your name Kunoichi?"

"Sakura Haruno, if you must know."

"Sakura Haruno? She died six months ago on a mission in the land of waves, and was younger than you. Now who are you, and don't lie to me again." _WHAT THE HELL!? _Looking up at the Hokage mountain I froze, Lady Tsunade's face was absent. This was so not good…

"I am Sakura." Itachi's Sharingan activated as did the three other Uchiha's.

"Let's take her to Ibiki and Inoichi, they can get her to tell us who she is, and who she is working for." My shoulder's fell as my head tried to wrap itself around the situation: The Uchiha Massacer never happened, the Third Hokage is still alive, Lady Tsunade isnt the Fifth yet, Itachi Uchiha thinks I'm a spy and I'm on my way to see Ibiki and Inoichi, and apparently I died six months ago on what was our first C ranked mission that turned out to be a B rank thanks to Zabuza… Problem is, that mission happened when I was twelve… I'm sixteen…

* * *

A/N: I know this was short...really short... but i promise all the other chapters will be much much longer unless if i decide to shorten them up for some reason even i wouldnt forsee yet. REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS REVIEW!:D


	2. Deceptive Appearances

Deceptive Appearances

A/N: I don't own Naruto, just this plot line which I wonder how many of you are going to kill me for after this chapter.

Guide:::

_Sakura thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

I sat in the windowless room drumming my fingers on the table feeling severely confused. Back tracking through my own memories, the last thing I could remember was standing face to face with Obito being sucked in when Inner started acting up and Naruto hitting the area with a rasenshuriken in his biju mode. I spaced out staring at a spot on the floor, lost in my memories. Sasuke had been there, fighting Naruto. Neji was killed; Anko is missing, as was Yamato and so many others. And the dead walked the battlefield fighting those who were dear to them against their will because Kabuto demanded it! Tears felt like they wanted to flow as I remembered Lady Tsunade's face when Dan was seen among those resurrected by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces.

_**Stop worrying about that for now Sakura, we have to prove to Ibiki that we are in fact Sakura. If they just handed us to Inoichi it wouldn't be so bad, but we've seen Ibiki work. **_

_I know… but how… _

_**If you don't know how in the hell am I supposed to? I'm you!**_

I didn't have time to reply because the door opened, and Ibiki walked in. He still looked the same, tall as a tree, built like an ox, scars on his face, and wearing his signature leather trench coat and bandana style leaf forehead protector. Heavy footsteps slowly approached the table and he sat down across from me. "Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno is dead, she was killed by Zabuza Momichi. Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno." I stared him in the eyes, "Why don't you just have Inoichi go through my head. I know he can search my memories and see who I am." _Granted if he does that he'll see I'm __**not**__their Sakura Haruno. _

"Inoichi has more important matters to worry about than searching through a pathetic spy's memories. You probably know nothing about your real village. Now who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno of the_ leaf _village_._" The door opened again to reveal a man with messy black hair and onyx eyes.

"You asked for me Ibiki?"

"Ah Shisui you're here. I need you to use your jutsu to go through this girls mind and find out who she is and why she is here."

"This is the girl who was spying on Itachi?"

"Just get what you can from her." Shisui Uchiha… He's the cousin that people thought Itachi killed and dropped in the river with a fake suicide note and who's death activated his Mankegyo Sharingan. Standing infront of me, I saw onyx eyes turn blood red with three black tomes, and continue to change into a Mankegyo Sharingan. Before I knew it, I felt my life being played before my eyes. _I thought this was only supposed to happen when you're about to die…_

When the genjutsu was over I slumped in my chair, looking at a horrified Shisui. Ibiki walked over to him and gave a questioning look.

"She is Sakura Haruno… but not Sakura Haruno… I… Don't let anyone ever look through her mind again. The information she holds… it must never get into enemy hands. Ever."

"What are you talking about Uchiha?"

"She knows things about the village that no one should know…"

"Take her to the Hokage. He will decide what to do with her."

_Great, just another one of the dead that aren't dead… how am I supposed to do this without freaking out!?_

_**Deep breaths Sakura…**_

"Sakura, please when you go see Lord Hokage, don't panic." Before I could ask why Shisui left the room, leaving me and Ibiki both very confused.

* * *

Ibiki escorted me to the Hokage tower, making sure no one saw my face on the way there. On the way there I saw familiar faces that I thought I would never see again. Anko eating in the dango shop, Sasuke walking around with other Uchiha's his age which was something that never had the chance to happen. Ino working in the Yamanaka flower shop. Sadly we didn't get to go past Ichiraku Ramen to see if I could get a glimps of Naruto. _I hope he's ok in this world _too_…_

Every time we were in an uncrowded area, Ibiki would ask me about my world, mostly about who I associated with. Apparently here I never even met Ino, but was very good friends with Hinata who was not shy here and was dating Naruto. This small bit of information made me smile.

"So the Hyuuga aren't pregidous against Naruto being the jinjuriki?"

"What?" We both stopped and looked at each other horrified.

"Naruto, nine-tails, ring a bell?"

"The nine-tails jinjuriki is not Naruto Namikaze."

"Not Naruto Namikaze, whoever he is, Naruto Uzumaki."

"There is no one by the name of Naruto Uzumaki in this village."

"WHAT!" _no…no naruto? What is the leaf village with no naruto? How… but… wait… _"So then who is the jinjuriki?"

"Kushina Namikaze, wife of our Lord Fourth Hokage." _**Feel like a dumbass yet Sakura?**_

_Shut up, if I'm a dumbass so are you. _

"Is Kushina's maiden name by chance Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"And she's the nine tails?"

"Yes."

"Is she also Naruto's mom?"

"Yes…"

"Wow… Ok… now I know who is who…" _NARUTO'S PARENTS ARE ALIVE OH MY KAMI HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THIS!_

_**I DON'T KNOW!**_

_THE FOURTH HOKAGE NEVER DIED! THAT MEANS THE NINE-TAILS NEVER ATTACKED THE VILLAGE!_

_**That means…**_

_ Obito is actually dead…_

"Hey Ibiki… before we go see the Hokage can we stop by the memorial stone? I need to see if a name is on it here too." Nodding, we took a long detour to go see the names of the shinobi who fell in battle. _Please let his name be on there._

* * *

"Ibiki, does the name Obito Uchiha mean anything to you?"

"He disappeared in the last war, Kakashi and Rin said that he was taken prisoner and hasn't been seen since. Instead of going after Obito those two finished their mission, only to have Kakashi kill Rin to stop the enemy from capturing her as well." _Kakashi sensei…_

"So you don't know if Obito is dead or not."

"Exactly, why?"

"He supposedly died in my well umm… timeline… but turned out to be a international criminal." _Like the other two Uchiha that didn't get murdered in the middle of the night._

"Obito wouldn't become a criminal. He was too soft." Turning rapidly I came face to chest with another shinobi, thankfully one who wasn't dead, anymore. _Kakashi sensei… _

"You'd be surprised what those thougth soft and weak can turn out to be." _Look at me, I've been called useless and annoying, then I killed Sasori with the help of Lady Chiyo. _

_**Still couldn't save Sasuke.**_

_What are you the nine-tails? Go away and shut up. _

_**Can't I'm you.**_

_Go to hell._

_**See you there.**_

_If I kill you is it considered suicide?_

"He broke the rules. He was scum." My jaw dropped. Kakashi sensei... He looked so much like I remembred, but his hai-ate was worn over his forehead instead of over his eye, which was absent a sharingan, and his hand was absent an icha icha book. _Kakashi sensei… _

"Yes those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." I quoted the first lesson I ever learned from this man standing before me, as I rememberd Naruto tied to a post between me and Sasuke, and all Kakashi Hatake did was snort and disappear.

"Kakashi Hatake is a text book shinobi, there is no leeway with him. Either you follow the laws of the shinobi, or you are just another bit of cannon fodder."

"I prefer Kakashi Sensei instead of Kakashi Hatake."

"What is he like in your world?"

"Constantly late making up bad excuses and known for reading porn in public."

"I think I'd prefer that too…"

"You're also a hardass back home."

"I can be when I want to be."

"Suuure."

"I can!"

"I believe you."

Ibiki began making a series of hand signs. "Summoning jutsu: Torture Chamber!" _**Had to push him didn't you dumbass?**_

_Should I pull a Karin and ask for lunch first?_

_**I dare you.**_

"I'm Hungry."

"We're late to see the Hokage."

"Gab a bite on the way?"

"Sure."

"Oh yeah, you're a real hard ass."

"Summoning Jutsu: Iron Maiden!" _**YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH WE WERE GUNNA GET FOOD!**_

* * *

_I'm sitting here… in the Hokage tower… across from the fourth hokage… and his wife… and Naruto. And I'm expected to be calm… _

"So you say you are my sons dead team mate Sakura Haruno, and have convinced Ibiki and Shisui as much. Yet you are obviously older and thankfully I can say just by looking at you not as much of a danger to yourself and those around you by your uselessness." _Wow… thank kami I'm not twelve anymore… _

"This would be easier for me to explain without your son here. I'm afraid he is highly involved in my story…"

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me. this is something the plot bunnies have been diggin in my head every day at work so im tryin to get it out. The reason i named this chapter deceptive appearances is yes everyone looks the same and some of them will have the same personalities but since some events never happened obviously some things are going to be waaaay different. please review my lovely little readers.


	3. Talking to the Dead

Talking to the Dead

A/N: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto…

Guide:::

_Sakura thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

* * *

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina stared at me with utter horror. After sending Naruto away they demanded to hear my story, but first I had told them about the attack of the nine-tails, and what Naruto told me of what his parents told him through the seal that they placed on him. The fourth hokage held his wife as she cried, and I waited paitently for their final reactions. I could only hope that they would still look at the Uchiha clan as they do now, with respect, and not start to see them as they were in my own time.

"So… my student…Obito Uchiha…"

"Is a serious asshole." I finished. "It seems like in my timeline, Uchiha's have an over developed sense of vengence."

"But why would he want the nine-tails? I don't get what this Tsuko no me plan is…"

"Obito, via the Akatsuki, was collecting all the biju to ressurect the ten-tails, so that he would have enough power to create a world wide genjutsu using the moon and his sharingan to create a 'world of peace' where he will control everyone alive all at once."

Silence…silence…silence…

"But Obito was such a sweet boy!" Kushina cried as Inner face palmed.

"It's amazing what happens to a person when they lose the one they love because a friend or comrade killed them." Both Minato and Kushina froze and looked at me.

"Rin."

"Exactly, even in my time, Kakashi killed her for reasons unknown." I looked out the window, the sun was now setting and I sighed. "Did Obito have his sharingan when he disappeared?"

"I'm not sure, we'd have to ask Kakashi, and he's not very open about the subject. The two of them never got along, no matter how hard I tried to drill in Kakashi's head that teamwork was important to the success of a mission." Minato slumped onto his desk. "But to think that Obito went that far because Rin was killed by Kakashi…"

"His 'ally' went further."

"Ally?"

"Kabuto. I'd rather not speak on that matter, the jutsu he preformed hit a soft spot on every shinobi in the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"But our son, he is a hero?"

"Loved by many, even had a bridge named after him." _Wonder what it's named now. _"The bridge from the Land of Waves mission, that I died on, what is it named?"

"The Great Zabuza Bridge?" _They named it after the bastard that KILLED ME!_ "How did he manage to get it named after him?"

"After he uh... well he turned on his employer and killed him too then disappeared with his companion. No one has seen them since, but it has only been a few months, and missing nin are famous for being hard to find." _Guess when I get the chance I'll have to go to Wave myself and set the record straight._

"Oh! Umm… when the Uchihas took me to Ibiki… a few things were confiscated, I would like them back please."

"What were they?"

"Scrolls, some had medical jutsu but the large one that I wore across my back had my babies in it. They were a gift from Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto for my sixteenth birthday."

"Your babies?"

"Yes," I smiled, "my very big babies that were made for war when I'm not too busy healing your idiot son."

"What exactly are these babies?"

"My axes." I grinned, remembering the curves of the blades, "they could crush your desk with their weight alone."

* * *

I think I scared the Hokage when Ibiki brought in my scroll. Using as much speed as I could gather I ripped the scroll from the giant bastard and hugged the scroll with all my strenght… ok not all my strenghth.

"Sakura, we have arranged a room for you at the residence of one of the village elders estate."

"Which one?"

"Danzou."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" _Wait… I left Danzou out… shit!_

"Is there something you forgot?"

"Ummm…" root…his involvment in the uchiha massacer…becoming the sixth hokage… working with orochimaru… had over a dozen sharingan implanted in his body… dying by sasuke's hand? Where do I start? "Hopefully it isn't important here… just… don't trust him too much ok?"

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Nodding I strapped my scroll back into its place on my back and skipped out of the office, Ibiki right behind me. **_You know Sakura, you didn't tell them about Orochimaru or Sasuke either._**

_SHIT! Should i go back and tell them?_

**_Don't bother, Sasuke has his family here and is protected from Orochimaru._**

* * *

I sat in the corner of the room I was borrowing from Danzou, with my back towards the wall facing the door, with my two axes against the walls beside me. To say i was uncomfortable would be the understatement of my life. My whet stone rested in my lap from finishing sharpening my babies to beyond razor sharpness. I was in a house alone with Danzou, and i wasn't going to be caught without my weapons at their best. _Maybe i should sharpen my Kunai next..._

_**Or mix up some poisons that we used in the war? No one here would have the antidotes to those, or the poison we copied from Sasori. **_

I didn't listen to Inner Sakura often, but this was one of the few times she had a good idea, and pulled out my six medical supply scrolls and looked for the one with the scoripion lable. Locating it, I took a deep breath. For all i knew Danzou was an upstanding citizen in this world, but the real likliness of that was almost non existant. Thats like saying Orochimaru isn't a snake lover or Naruto hates ramen. **_But here Naruto isn't the jinjuriki, and you never thought that would be true either. Also, you died._**

_You know, if i died here, so did you._

**_Never know, this sakura may not of had a me._**

Releasing ingrediants from the scroll i wondered what it would be like to not have an inner. Shaking the thought away I looked at the herbs in front of me. Ino and I had snuck off in the middle of the night without Choji or Naruto to find them because poisons were just as important in war as medical herbs were, and could save just as many lives. Selecting choice herbs from the piles, i froze and looked up at the door. No chakra signatures were in my immediate area, but i was starting to feel a little edgy, as if being watched. Reaching for my pack i grabbed some already pre-made poisons and coated my axes, the poison wasnt as strong as what i was getting ready to mix together, but they would work for now.

Restoring all my stuff to their proper scrolls I stood slowly and took an axe in each hand, eyes never leaving the door.

A knock on the door made me jump and nearly throw one one my axes at the source of the noise. A second passed and the door cracked open, then finished opening to expose a still old Danzou using a walking stick, and his right arm in a sling with an eye covered by bandages. _Maybe some people just dont change no matter what the circumstances are._

**_Or he could actually be hurt._**

_Shut up._

"Miss. Haruno, I'm sorry for not welcoming you early to my estate. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner," A second passed before he finally seemed to notice my axes, "do you feel threatened Miss. Haruno?"

"I didn't sense your chakra is all, so i wasn't sure who was at the door," I eyed him carefully. What i would give for a Huuyga to be present and check his eye and arm out. "Sure, I'll join you." Reaching for my large scroll i resealed my axes and grabbed a small vial of powder from my pack and headed for the door.

"What is that?"

"Medicen, i'm still recovering from a recent poisoning." I lied with ease, and passed him. The powder was actually a test for poison, if a food or drink is poisoned, it will give off fumes until the poison is broken down and useless.

"Tomorrow is the final exam for the chunnin exams, would you be interested in joining me to watch?" I froze midstep. The chuunin exams, with Naruto and Sasuke both attending.

"Do you have a programme for it?" Danzou pulled a booklet out of his pocket and handed it to me. Scanning through there was Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari, along with a majority of the rookie nine and team Gai. _Neji... I wonder if he's as much of an ass as he was back then at home..._ "Sure, I guess i'll go watch. Some of these foreign nin are pretty interesting, expecally the Sand gennin." I looked at Gaara's picture, he still had love tattooed on his forehead. _Could he still have the one-tail?_ "Yes I will most definantly be going to watch tomorrow."

Still scanning through the programme as I walked to the dining hall with Danzou I stopped on the Sound gennin, they were still the same. _Sadly I'm happy some things are still the same, but damn it did it have to be things linked to Orochimaru?!_ I looked over at Danzou, he was linked to Orochimaru too still? Was he really the same as i thought he was, or was i just wanting him to be so i could kill him in his sleep? Scanning back to Gaara's page I frowned. He was still the jinjuriki, i could feel it. And his eyes looked as cold and blood thirsty as they were before Naruto beat some sense into him. I froze, Naruto. If he isn't the jinjuriki, how was he going to beat Gaara? And learn the summoning jutsu? Naruto, he had to have the nine-tails chakra to learn so many jutsu, even if after he learned them he didn't have to use the nine-tails... What kind of ninja is he now? Is his dream still to be Hokage even though he wasn't disrepected and treated like trash? And the Uchiha Clan was never killed, so what is Sasuke now? He obviously wouldn't be hell bent on getting revenge against Itachi. _How would someone deal with a happy Sasuke? _And Kakashi wasn't our sensei so what kind of jutsu does Sasuke have now, since he won't ever learn chidori.

**_And Kakashi Hatake the Anbu doesn't have the Sharingan, so there is no Kakashi the Copy_**_** Nin**__. _

"Miss Haruno?"

"Sorry, day dreaming." **_Day dreaming my ass, this place is a damn nightmare! How are they going to survive an invasion from Orochimaru and one day Pein and Obito if they dont have a Jinjuriki Naruto, a pissed off Sasuke, and a Kakashi with Sharingan!? What about the Akatsuki! Are they here too? WHO IS IN ITACHI'S PLACE IF HE ISN'T PLAYING TRAITOR!_**

_SHUT UP! _

"Miss Haruno, are you sure you are alright?"

"Just a little headache, I'll be fine." **_NO YOU'RE NOT BECAUSE I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT SAKURA! _**

_This world is doomed... and Orochimaru with the help of Gaara is going to be the start of it._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for this taking so long, hopefully this chapter will satisfy you till i get to the next one. and before you ask, its going to be a couple more chapters before i get to the main story line, just bare with me. :) now review my lovely readers!_


End file.
